Ducks in the Creek
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Joey, Dawson, and Pacey enter Eden Hall for their Junior year and they befriend the ducks. A tale of romance, friendship, and the occasional embarrassing moment.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

AN- This is a total crossover of Mighty Ducks and Dawson's Creek, enjoy! In this fic they are in 11th grade.

* * *

**Capeside Mass **

It was a regular day in Capeside. The birds were chirping, the tourists were buying, and the waves were...waving. Yet on this particular day, three young lives will change forever.

**Potter B&B **

Joey walked out of her room, dressed in her favorite pajamas, pulling the rope on her robes tight. She stifled a yawn and entered the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of juice. As she poured herself a glass, her older sister walked in.

''Good morning Joey.'' Bessie said, a cheerful smile plastered on her face.

Joey nodded in acknowledgment, still not awake. Bessie was quite used to her sister's early morning attitude. She merely took the juice from her and poured her own glass.

Joey walked to the table, this time unable to stifle a yawn, and sat down, focusing on the vase in the middle of the table as she drank her juice. Bessie was now entering the living room and, after glancing out the window and seeing the flag pointed up, went outside to get the mail.

She looked through the letters, bills, advertisement, junk. Until she came across one, addressed to her little sister. Her eyes, which were currently glancing down at the letter, widened in surprise, then in excitement.

Joey was still trying to wake up, now focusing on a little lady bug that had somehow made its way inside the house and onto the flowers. She sighed and took a sip of juice. Suddenly her sister barged inside.

''Joey it came! It came!'' she exclaimed.

Anyone else would have looked at Bessie in absolute puzzlement, but then again, not many people knew what Joey knew. Knew what she had sent away for.

''It's here?'' she asked, all signs of sleepiness shook out of her feature. She was wide awake now.

Bessie held up the letter and Joey eyes widened, much like her sisters, as she grabbed it and tore it open.

''Dear Ms. Potter...'' she muttered the rest quietly to herself.

Bessie was awaiting any response nervously. She knew what this letter meant for her sister. Joey looked up and smiled at her.

''I got in.'' came the breathless, shocked reply of the younger sister.

Bessie squealed in delight and hugged Joey tightly.

* * *

**Deputy Doug Witter's Apartment **

Across town from where the Potter's were celebrating, Pacey Witter was stretched out on the couch, still in his pajamas, flipping through the TV. He, unlike Joey, had been up for a while, his clear blue eyes locked on the screen as his favorite cartoons appeared. This was his Saturday morning ritual, and he never missed it once.

Another man appeared, he, unlike his brother, was fully clothed, his police badge gleaming in the sunlight. He made his way across the living room into the small kitchen to make himself breakfast. He rolled his eyes as his little brother chuckled at the TV.

One more sound was added that morning, the sound of mail being dropped into the slot. Doug, who was patiently waiting for his toast to be ready, glanced at Pacey. Pacey, however, was far to engrossed in his cartoons to care. Doug coughed lightly, hoping the sound would knock Pacey out his trance, but it was far easier to teach a dog to talk then to keep Pacey's attention away from the TV.

Grumbling slightly, Doug went to the door and got the mail. Bills, bills, junk, advertisements, and a letter addressed to Pacey. Doug's eyes widened, just as Bessie Potter's did, in surprise. He walked into the living room and held the letter in Pacey's face.

''You've got mail.'' he joked, while Pacey glared up at him for daring to interrupt his Saturday morning. That glare turned into a grin when he realized who that letter was from. Grabbing the letter from his brother, he tore it open and began to read.

''Dear Mr. Witter...'' he muttered the rest to himself, not wanting to read the words of rejection out loud.

To his surprise however, the letter contained no apologies or wish you wells. It contained the words he had been waiting to hear for ages.

''I got in.'' he whispered to his very shock.

* * *

**The Home of Mr. and Mrs. Leery **

Dawson Leery was currently enjoying a good Spielberg movie when his parents burst in the door. The stood there, smiling down at him, neither ever looking happier.

As Dawson's attention finally drifted from the movie to his parents, he glanced at them puzzled.

''What's up?'' he asked, pleasantly.

Mitch Leery grinned and held up a white envelope, while Gale Leery simply beamed beside him.

This would confuse an outsider looking in but Dawson, just like Joey, knew exactly what that letter meant. With a broad grin, he grabbed the letter from his father and tore it open.

''Dear Mr. Leery...'' he muttered the rest to himself.

Mitch and Gale were watching their son, hoping his face would give off a hint. Dawson finally glanced up at them, his face emotionless.

''Mom, dad.'' he said, quietly.

They waited, nervously both knowing what this meant to their son.

''It seems that I won't be able to bug you guys that much.'' he said, a little grin coming to his face.

His parents smiled.

''I got in!'' he yelled triumphantly as his parents hugged him.

* * *

**Later that day in Dawson's Leery bedroom **

The three young ones, who we now know to be Dawson, Pacey and Joey, were sitting around in shocked silence.

''I can't believe we got in.'' Dawson whispered.

''I can't believe_ I _got in.'' Pacey said.

''Pace, come on. With your hockey talents? I would have been shocked if you didn't get in.'' Joey told him, quite used to her friends common put downs to himself and quite sick of them.

Pacey rolled his eyes but blushed all the same. He wasn't used to praise.

''We are all going!'' Dawson exclaimed.

Pacey and Joey grinned at him; the news was finally hitting them.

They were all in! The three stood up and group hugged, happily knowing this wouldn't kill the friendship they had had since the days of playing in the sandbox.

''So, Eden Hall.'' Pacey said. ''At least we know some people.''

Pacey was referring to his cousin Charlie and his hockey team. It was thanks to him they were going. When one of the Ducks, Ken Wu, had quit the team to go back to figure skating, Charlie had called up his cousin to take his place. Pacey had flown out to Minnesota to try out and discuss a scholarship, which arrived today.

The discovery of Eden Hall and the chance that Pacey might be attending caused Dawson and Joey to look up the school. Joey was pleased to see that her grades would be good enough to get in and she sent away for a scholarship immediately.

Dawson has come across a contest for Eden Hall's film class. The winner would get a free education into the school and, needless to say, Dawson was the winner.

The three agreed that if one or two of them got accepted that person or persons would go. It wouldn't be right for them to give up that opportunity. But each secretly knew that the others wouldn't have done it. They were best friends and it would stay that way, together.

''I'm gonna call Charlie and tell him. See you guys later.'' Pacey called to his friends as he left Dawson's room.

''I'm going home. Bessie wants to celebrate some more. Bye Dawson.'' Joey said, leaving via window as usual.

* * *

**Minneapolis Minnesota, Charlie Conway's apartment. **

Charlie Conway was eating his breakfast slowly, not a morning person at all. He yawned loudly and ate another spoonful of cereal. Suddenly the phone rang, and he got up to answer.

''Conway residence. Charlie speaking.'' he mumbled into the phone.

''Sup, Spaz.'' a familiar voice shouted.

''Hello Pacey. Why are you wide awake this morning?'' Charlie asked his cousin.

''Saturday morning cartoons. Duh.'' Pacey said.

''Right.'' Charlie said, grinning. ''So what do you want?''

He heard Pacey chuckle.

''Still need another player?'' he asked.

''Why?'' Charlie asked.

''Why do you think, cuz. No wonder they call you Spazway.'' Pacey said, sighing.

''You actually got in? I'm shocked.'' Charlie said.

''Me too.'' Pacey replied.

Charlie shook his head.

''So, when you coming out? School starts in a few days.'' Charlie said.

''We will probably be out the day before.'' Pacey said.

''We?'' wondered Charlie.

''Yea. Me, Dawson, and Joey. You remember them right?'' Pacey asked, grinning.

''Joey's coming?'' Charlie asked, feelings the familiar butterflies at the mention of her name.

''Yea, did I forget to mention she wanted to come?'' Pacey asked. ''Could have sworn I did.''

''So um. Does she remember me?'' Charlie asked, thankful that his cousin couldn't see his blush.

''Yep. You're that 'one jock cousin.''' Pacey said.

''Great.'' Charlie muttered.

''Dude, don't worry. You can impress her and all that once she gets there.'' Pacey said.

''Yea yea. So you're gonna be on the team?'' he asked, desperate for a change in conversation.

''Yep. I'll see you in a few days Charlie. Doug needs me to hang up. Something about long distance charges. I think he just needs to call his boyfriend.'' Pacey said.

Charlie laughed as he heard the familiar sound of Doug shouting at Pacey.

''Adios, cuz.'' Pacey said.

''See you man.'' Charlie replied.

* * *

**Capeside Mass, the Potter B&B **

Joey was currently packing, going over everything she would need for the new school. She couldn't help but be excited and nervous. At least she would have Dawson and Pacey. Speaking of which.

''Jo! Pacey and Dawson are here.'' Bessie called as the boys entered her room.

''Packing already Potter? We aren't leaving for a few days.'' Pacey said.

Joey rolled her eyes.

''At least I'm organized.'' she said. ''You'll probably be packing two hours before the plane.''

''So?'' Pacey asked.

Joey glared at him and was about to speak.

''So Pacey, did you call your cousin?'' Dawson asked, quickly defusing the situation.

''Yep, he can't wait. You remember him, right Jo?'' Pacey asked.

''Vaugley. Wasn't he on some team thing?'' Joey asked, trying to close her suitcase.

''Team U.S.A, junior hockey.'' Pacey said, proudly.

Joey grinned.

''Aw how cute. You're so proud.'' Joey said, pinching his cheek.

He slapped her hang away and glared at her.

''So, you think the ducks won't mind us hanging around you?'' Dawson asked.

''Nope. They don't care if you're a duck for not. They hate snobs.'' Pacey said.

''Good. Something we can agree on.'' Joey muttered.

''I can't wait to get out of Capeside.'' Pacey said. ''Get away from my pop and maybe do good.''

Dawson and Joey glanced at each other.

''Pacey, you'll do great. Your dad will be so proud.'' Dawson said to his friend.

''Yea sure.'' Pacey said, unconvinced.

''Why do you care so much about impressing him? He's an ass!'' Dawson exclaimed.

''Because he's my dad!'' Pacey shouted. ''And he thinks I'm the loser of Capeisde.''

There was a silence as Dawson and Joey tried to think of ways to convince him he wasn't a loser.

''Look you guys, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to both of you later.'' Pacey said, leaving.

Once he was gone, Joey sighed.

''I hate his dad.'' she said.

''So do I.'' Dawson said.

Suddenly Joey grinned.

''So, you're going away to school. Think you'll find Mr. Right?'' Joey asked.

Dawson blushed.

Yes, Dawson Leery is gay. When they entered high school, Dawson began to feel the girls were a waste of time, something Pacey never understood. Just last year Dawson came out, just to Joey though. She was understanding, something he was sure his parents wouldn't be.

''Joey.'' he warned.

''What? Come on Dawson, maybe there is a guy perfect for you.'' Joey insisted.

''Maybe. What would my parents say?'' he wondered aloud.

''They'd probably be happy that their son is happy.'' Joey said.

She sat down next to him and took his hand.

''You need to tell them.'' she said, gently.

''Maybe.'' Dawson mumbled.

He stood up.

''I'm gonna go Jo. I'll see you later.''

He smiled at her and left.

* * *

**A few days later, Boston Airport **

Pacey, Dawson, and Joey were anxiously saying goodbye to their families.

Bessie had a death grip on Joey.

''Bess, let her go.'' Bodie said, gently.

Bessie listened to her boyfriend and sadly let go of Joey.

''Be careful out there.'' she said.

''I will.'' Joey told her, giving them one last hug.

Meanwhile Gale was crying openly, the thought of her baby leaving too much for her.

''Mom, I promise to be home for Christmas.'' Dawson said, hugging his weeping mother.

''Gale, let him go.'' Mitch said, quietly.

Gale sniffled loudly and backed away.

''Have fun honey.'' she whispered.

''But no too much fun.'' his dad warned.

Dawson grinned and hugged them.

''You take care little brother.'' Doug said, shaking Pacey's hand.

''Alright, Dougy.'' Pacey said pulling away, but Doug held on to his hand.

Pacey glanced at him, questionably.

''You're gonna do great there. I know you'll make us proud.'' Doug said, honestly.

Pacey grinned softly.

''Thanks bro.'' he said.

They hugged.

Dawson, Joey and Pacey grabbed their bags and finally boarded the plane. They managed to get three seats, Pacey near the window, Joey in the middle and Dawson at the end.

''Eden Hall, here we come.'' Joey said.

Pacey and Dawson grinned at her.

And there is chapter 1. I'm thinking of putting Jen in as a small character but I'm still not sure. Hope you liked!

If you review I'll be your bestest friend ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two and I've decided Jen will not be in this one.

* * *

**Eden Hall Academy, Minnesota **

The ducks were hanging out in Charlie and Adam's room, waiting for Charlie to make his announcement. Finally he entered the room and everyone looked at him.

''Ok ducks, I have an announcement for you. We have found a new teammate.'' he said.

They all stared blankly at him.

''Hello, new teammate. Our problems are over. It this thing on?'' he joked as no one responded. ''Guys, what's wrong?''

''We aren't too excited about a new teammate Charlie.'' Julie finally said.

''Yea, we've been together for a few years now. Why get someone new?'' Fulton asked.

Charlie sighed.

''Look guys, I'm gonna miss Ken too, but we need another member or we can't play.'' Charlie said.

''Who is it?'' Connie asked.

''My cousin Pacey.'' Charlie replied.

''Is he any good?'' Russ asked.

''From what I remember yea. Plus, he came out here to try out. If he wasn't good enough, would he have gotten on the team?'' Charlie asked.

''Well, he is your cousin.'' Adam pointed out.

''Besides that. He's a good player and I want you guys to give him a shot.'' Charlie said.

The ducks all looked at each other and nodded.

''Fine, we will give him a shot Spaz, but just for you.'' Julie said.

Charlie grinned.

''Great, he will be here in a few.'' Charlie said.

* * *

**Minneapolis Airport. **

The three creek kids grabbed their luggage from the baggage claim.

''So, who do we look for?'' Joey asked.

''The school is supposed to be sending someone to get us.'' Dawson said.

Sure enough, they soon spotted someone holding a sign with their names on it. They walked over and Pacey grinned.

''Hey Coach. Guys, this is Coach Orion, my hockey coach.'' Pacey said.

''We figured that Pace.'' Joey said, shaking the coach's hand.

Orion laughed and shook Dawson's hand.

''I'll be bringing you to the school. You ready?'' he asked.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' Dawson remarked as the three followed their chaperon out of the airport and into a school bus.

The drive to school took a half hour. When they finally arrived, they couldn't sit still.

''Ok, follow me and I will show you to your dorms.'' Orion said.

They followed him again and looked around. There were people riding horses and walking the campus.

''This place look amazing.'' Joey whispered to Dawson.

He nodded.

Orion took them into the Junior Dorms and they stopped on the first floor.

''This is the common room where you can hang out, do homework, and all that stuff.'' he said.

He led them to the second floor.

''This is the boys floor. Misters Leery and Witter, you guys are in room 207.'' he said, handing them their key.

The boys entered their room and Orion led Joey to the third floor to her room.

''Miss Potter, you are in room 309.'' he said, handing her the key.

She thanked him and entered the room. Looking around, it was obvious that someone else lived here. While one side of the room was blank and empty, the other side was full of books and awards. Whoever lived here was a smart person.

As Joey unpacked, the door opened and a blonde girl entered.

''Hi, I'm Andie McPhee, you must be my roommate.'' she said, holding out her hand.

Joey shook it and smiled.

''I'm Joey Potter.'' she replied.

''Well Joey, welcome to Eden Hall. I hope you like it here.'' Andie said, smiling brightly at her.

Joey grinned.

''Thanks.'' she said.

''Want some help unpacking?'' Andie asked.

''Sure, thanks.'' Joey said.

As they unpacked, Joey got to know Andie and realized they had a lot in common. They both cared about their school work and were really smart. Once they were finished, Joey turned to Andie.

''Thanks for your help. I gotta to meet a couple friends of mine downstairs. I'll talk to you later.'' Joey said, leaving her room and heading down to Dawson and Pacey's.

She knocked on the door and Pacey answered.

''Hey Potter, come on in.'' he said, stepping aside and letting her in. She sank down on Pacey's bed.

''I just met my roommate, Andie McPhee.'' Joey said.

''Is she cute?'' Pacey asked, sitting down next to her.

''No comment.'' Joey told him.

Pacey rolled his eyes.

''Whatever. I gotta go anyway. First team practice.'' he said, grabbing is sports bag and leaving.

* * *

He entered the arena and looked around. God, how he missed the ice. He quickly laced up his skates and set off, skating quickly around the ring. He missed the wind in his hair, he missed the sound of the skates clanging against the ice. He missed hockey.

He was so engrossed in his skating, he didn't notice the team walking in. They noticed him.

''That's your cousin?'' Connie asked Charlie, clearly impressed.

''Yep, that's Pacey Witter.'' Charlie said. ''Still not happy he's on the team?''

No one replied but instead, they heard the shrill sound of the whistle blowing and they all looked as Coach Orion stepped out onto the ice.

''Ducks! Come meet your new teammate.'' he shouted at them.

Pacey stopped and turned towards the team as they skated over to him.

''Hey Spaz.'' he called out to his cousin.

''Shut up Witter.'' Charlie replied, grinning at him.

''Ducks, meet Pacey Witter. Pacey the ducks.'' Orion said, skating over to them.

''Sup.'' Pacey said, nodding to them.

''Witter, where is your jersey?'' Orion asked.

''In my sports bag.'' he replied.

''And where is your sports bag?'' Orion asked.

''Over there.'' he said, pointing to where he came out onto the ice.

''Why don't you go put it on.'' Orion said.

Pacey grinned.

''But Coach, won't I look pretty stupid with a sports bag on?'' he asked, innocently.

Connie giggled but Orion wasn't pleased.

''Mr. Witter, please remember you will treat me with respect, understood.'' he said.

Pacey nodded.

''Good, this is your warning. Another remark like that and you will skate laps now go put your jersey on.'' he said.

''Yes Coach.'' Pacey said, heading to the locker room.

He dressed quickly and headed back to onto the ice.

''Okay team, skate around for a bit and then we'll do some scrimmage.'' Orion said.

The brunette who giggled at his joke skated over to him. Pacey had to admit she was pretty.

''Nice joke.'' she said. ''I'm Connie.''

''Thanks. Good to know someone appreciates my humor.'' he said.

''Yea, coach doesn't have a sense of humor until at least our third game.'' she said.

Pacey grinned and Connie felt her knees go weak.

''Moreau, Witter why aren't you skating?!'' Orion shouted over to them.

Pacey rolled his eyes and started to skate. Connie followed his lead.

''So, where you from?'' she asked.

''Capeside Mass.'' Pacey replied.

''Is it nice there?'' she wondered.

''It's boring.'' Pacey said.

''Wow, thanks for that lovely info.'' Connie replied, sarcastically.

Pacey chuckled.

''You're cute.'' he said, causing Connie to blush.

Orion blew the whistle again and it was time to scrimmage.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Dawson and Joey decided to walk around campus and check out the sites.

''This place is pretty big.'' Joey commented.

''Yea, it is.'' Dawson agreed.

They heard someone call Joey's name and stopped. Andie was running over to them, followed by a brown haired boy.

''Joey, this is my brother Jack. Jack, this is my roommate Joey.'' Andie introduced them.

Jack greeted Joey, but his eyes were on Dawson. Joey noticed.

''Hey, this is one of my best friends, Dawson Leery.'' Joey said.

Jack and Dawson shook hands.

''Nice to meet you Dawson.'' Jack said.

''You too.'' he replied.

As they stared at each other, Andie looked back and forth between them, a realization coming to her. She glanced at Joey, who was also looking between the two boys.

''So, Dawson it was nice meeting you. If you guys need somewhere to sit for dinner, you can sit at the Ducks table.'' Andie said.

''You know the ducks?'' Joey asked.

''Yea, my boyfriend, Adam Banks, is on the team.'' Andie said.

''So is our friend Pacey. He's new.'' Joey said.

''Sweet, so we will see you at dinner?'' Andie asked.

''You bet. Bye guys.'' Joey said.

Andie and Jack left. Joey turned to Dawson.

''Was it just me or were you unable to keep your eyes off of him.'' Joey said.

Dawson blushed.

''He's cute, but I don't know if he's... ya know, gay.'' he said, quietly.

''I think maybe he is.'' Joey said.

Dawson smiled, hopefully.

''Yea, maybe.'' he said.

* * *

As the ducks left the locker room, Connie caught up with Pacey.

''Charlie wasn't lying. You're pretty good out there.'' she said.

''Thanks. I love playing hockey.'' he said.

''Did you play in Capeside?'' she asked.

''A little. I joined a team for a little while.'' Pacey said.

''Why did you quit?'' Connie asked.

Pacey suddenly looked uncomfortable.

''Just did, I guess.'' he said, looking away from her.

Connie could tell it was a sore subject.

''Well, I'm glad to have to on the team, Witter.'' she said, playing bumping into him.

He grinned at her and once again, her knees went weak.

''It's good to be here.'' he said.

* * *

And that is chapter 2! Hope you liked, once again

If you review I'll be your bestest friend!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

* * *

Dawson and Joey arrived at dinner later that night and heard a familiar voice. They saw Pacey waving them over to his table.

''Hey Pace.'' they greeted as they walked over to him.

''Hey guys. Joey, Dawson, meet the ducks. Ducks, these are my two best friends, Joey Potter and Dawson Leery.'' Pacey said, introducing everyone.

Charlie looked up from his conversation with Adam and spotted the object of his affection. Joey Potter was grown even more beautiful then he remembered.

''Hi Joey!'' Andie exclaimed from her usual spot next to Adam.

Joey smiled and sat next to her.

''So Pacey how was practice?'' Joey asked.

''It was great, but what did you expect? It's me.'' he said, grinning smugly.

Joey rolled her eyes.

''Why don't you join us down here on planet Earth Pacey?'' Dawson asked.

Pacey rolled his eyes and Connie giggled.

''Is he always like this?'' she asked Joey.

Joey and Dawson shared a look before nodding.

''Yep.'' they said together.

Everyone laughed.

''If you will all excuse me, I'm going to go get dinner.'' Joey said, standing up and walking to the line.

Charlie stood up quickly and followed her.

''Joey, wait up!'' he called.

She stopped and turned to him.

''Hey Charlie.'' she said.

''You remember me?'' he asked, happily.

''How can I not? You look just like Pacey.'' she said.

''Yea, well I'm glad you're here.'' he said, blushing slightly.

Joey smiled.

''Thanks.'' she said. ''I'm going to go get food.''

''Alrighty, you do that.'' he said, smoothly.

Charlie turned around to make his exit and the next thing he knew, he was down on the ground after tripping on his shoelaces. The room exploded in laughter and Charlie wanted to disappear.

''Charlie are you ok?'' a concerned voice asked.

He rolled over and saw Joey looking at him worriedly.

''No. I must be in heaven because you look like an angel.'' he said, grinning up at her.

Joey rolled her eyes and stood up.

''You're fine.'' she said, walking back to the line.

''Way to go Spaz.'' Adam said, walking over and helping Charlie up.

''Yea, I'm that good.'' he said, jokingly.

''What's up with you and her?'' Adam asked, nodding to where Joey stood.

''It's a long story.'' Charlie said.

''Well lucky for you, I've got time.'' Adam said, leading his friend out of the dining room.

* * *

The ducks watched as Adam led Charlie away.

''Poor guy. That's never happened before.'' Julie said.

''Wonder what that was all about.'' Guy remarked.

''He's got some huge crush on Joey.'' Pacey said, nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him.

''Really? How do you know?'' Dawson asked.

''He told me the last time he visited Capeside. He thought she was cute.'' Pacey said.

''And to which you said?'' wondered Connie.

''Nothing. I just advised him to get his head checked immediately if he thought Josephine was remotely attractive.'' Pacey replied.

Connie laughed, her eyes showing a relief, something Julie noticed.

* * *

Eden Hall Dorms  
Room 303

''Alright Spaz, start from the top.'' Adam said as he lay on his bed.

Charlie sighed and began.

''It all started when I was twelve years old...

Charlie Conway exited the plane, his fingers gripping his carry on back tightly. He looked around nervously, checking every face for something familiar. Finally he spotted his Uncle John and ran over.

''Hi Uncle John. Where is everyone?'' he asked.

''They're at home. Get your bags so we can go.'' he said, gruffly.

Charlie got his bags quickly and hurried after his uncle.

* * *

''Don't worry Charlie. They won't mind at all.'' Pacey assured his cousin as they entered the Leery household.

Pacey was bringing Charlie to the annual movie night in Dawson's room.

''You sure? This is your thing.'' Charlie said.

Pacey shook his head.

''You're my cousin; it's your thing too.'' Pacey insisted.

They entered Dawson's room and Charlie looked around. There were moving posters everywhere. He glanced at the bed and saw a blonde boy and the prettiest girl he ever saw.

''Hi.'' he said, shyly.

''Charlie meet Dawson Leery and Josephine.'' Pacey said.

''It's Joey!'' she yelled at him.

''Whatever Potter.'' Pacey said sitting down on the floor.

Charlie smiled at Joey but she didn't notice.

''Go get the drinks Potter.'' Pacey commanded as Dawson set the movie up.

Joey stuck her tongue out at him but got up anyway.

''I'll help.'' Charlie offered quickly.

They went downstairs into the kitchen.

''Do you like E.T?'' Joey asked, as they got the drinks out.

''It's one of my favorites.'' he admitted.

Joey looked at him, surprised.

''Really?'' she asked.

He nodded and she smiled.

''Pacey hates when we watch it 'cause I always cry at the end. He teases me nonstop.'' Joey said.

''That's Pacey for you.'' Charlie said, shrugging.

''Would you tease me?'' Joey asked, quietly.

Charlie looked at her.

''No, I'd never tease you.'' he said, blushing.

Joey giggled.

''Thanks Charlie.'' she said, kissing his cheek lightly.

Charlie looked at her shocked but she was already heading upstairs.

* * *

''Awww.'' Adam teased.

''Shut up man. Joey Potter is incredible and I just made a total fool out of myself.'' Charlie said, sighing.

''Maybe she likes total fools.'' Adam offered.

Charlie glared at him.

''Shut up.'' he said, throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

After dinner, Pacey offered to walk Connie to her dorm.

''So, tell me about Capeside Pace.'' she said.

He shrugged.

''Nothing to tell. It's boring and small.'' Pacey said.

''Do you miss it?'' she asked.

Pacey laughed.

''Of course I do. How can I not miss the wonderful title of town loser.'' he said, harshly.

Connie was taken aback.

''Look Witter, don't lash out at me. I'm just trying to help.'' she said, glaring at him.

Connie started to walk away but Pacey stopped her.

''I'm sorry.'' he said, quietly as she turned to him.

''It's fine.'' Connie said, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him.

''I'm not the best in school, or the best in my family and my dad never forgets to remind me.'' Pacey said, softly.

''Well forget him. Pace, you're gonna do great here. I know you will.'' Connie insisted.

''That's what Dawson and Joey said.'' he remarked.

Connie grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

''You should listen to them. They're right.'' Connie said.

He grinned at her and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Pacey glanced at her, shocked and she giggled, pulling him to her dorm.

''Come on, you're supposed to be walking me to my dorm.'' she said.

* * *

Eden Hall Dorms  
Room 303(again)

Andie knocked on her boyfriend's door and Charlie answered it.

''Hey Spaz.'' she greeted.

''What do you want McPhee? Here to annoy me yet again.'' Charlie asked.

''But of course.'' Andie replied, walking past him into the dorm.

Charlie smirked and closed the door behind her. Ever since Andie and Adam started dating, Charlie and Andie had become good friends. All the ducks loved her and her brother Jack.

''So, how's your face?'' she asked, after greeting Adam with a kiss.

''Wonderful, thanks for asking.'' Charlie replied.

''Anytime.'' Andie said, smiling at him.

Adam laughed.

''Chill guys.'' he said.

''What do you guys think of Dawson?'' Andie asked.

Adam and Charlie looked at her.

''What?'' Adam asked.

''I think he's cute, but I don't know.'' Andie said, thoughtfully.

''Hello! Boyfriend sitting right here!'' Adam exclaimed.

''I know.'' Andie said, smiling at him.

Adam looked at her, shocked.

''So why are you talking about a cute guy?'' he asked.

''What? Oh, no you've misunderstood me Adam-apple.'' she said, kissing his cheek.

''Adam-apple?'' Charlie asked, trying hard not to laugh.

''Shut up.'' Adam glared at him.

''Sorry man, but this is way too good to keep to myself.'' Charlie said.

Adam hurled a pillow at him.

''God, Adam-apple, what's your problem.'' he said.

''I think Dawson is gay.'' Andie said, quickly.

Both boys turned to her.

''You think so?'' Charlie asked.

''Yeah, and I think he'd be perfect for Jack.'' she said.

''I guess.'' Adam offered.

''Thanks sweetie. I got to go to bed. I'll see you guys later.'' Andie said, kissing Adam and leaving.

''I'd better get some sleep too.'' Adam said.

Both boys quickly got ready for bed.

''Goodnight, Adam-apple!'' Charlie called.

The last thing Charlie saw before the pillow hit him was Adam's middle finger.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Here is chapter 4. I'm glad people are reading!

* * *

**Eden Hall Academy, First Day of School**

Joey walked down the hall way, serching for her locker. Andie mentioned that, since they were rommates, they would be locker partners but now, all she had to do was find it! As she walked down the hallway, she spotted Pacey standing by Connie's locker and it looked like they were flirting. That didn't surprise her, she knew Pacey had a thing for his fellow duck.

Speaking of ducks, she spotted Adam patiently waiting for his girlfriend at her locker, well Joey's locker too.

''Hey guys.'' she said, walking over to them.

''Hey Jo, how are you liking the school?'' Adam asked.

''Oh, it's been great. The twenty mintues I've spent here have been the best in my life.'' Joey said, grinning at him.

Adam rolled his eyes and Joey laughed. Andie finally pulled away from her locker and smiled at Joey.

''Hey Jo, you ready for class?'' she asked.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' Joey replied.

Andie smiled and laced her arm with Adam's.

''Come on Adam, let's go to your locker.'' she said.

Adam just nodded and kissed her cheek lightly. The two set off down the hallway, giving Joey the locker to herself. Well almost.

''Hey Joey.'' Charlie said, nervously.

Joey smiled at him.

''Hey Spaz.'' she greeted.

''Pacey told you, didn't he.'' he said. referring to the nickname that haunted him since the pee wee days.

''If you wanna get back at him, just mention something embarrassing in front of Connie.'' Joey told him.

''No, it's fine.'' Charlie said.

''You are nothing like your cousin.'' Joey told him, shutting her locker door.

''Isn't that a good thing?'' he asked, smirking at her.

Joey grinned.

''It could be, Spaz. I can't stand your cousin sometimes.'' she said.

Charlie grinned and leaned in towards her.

''That makes two of us.'' he whispered.

Joey laughed.

''See you later Charlie.'' Joey said, walking away.

Charlie grinned. He had just had a whole conversation without embarrassing himself in front of Joey. He chuckled softly and turned around, this time tripping on his backpack, which was laying at his feet. He groaned as he hit the ground.

'Well' he thought as everyone laughed 'at least Joey didn't see'

* * *

Dawson entered the Science room and looked around for a familier face. He saw Jack waving him over and he grinned.

''Hey.'' Dawson said, sitting down next to him.

''Hey, your first day going good?'' Jack asked.

''As good as can be expected.'' Dawson said.

Jack smiled.

''I"m just waiting for lunch.'' Jack said.

Dawson laughed.

''Well, it's good to have goals.'' he said.

They smiled at each other and looked away.

* * *

Connie and Pacey were still flirting at her locker.

''So, can I walk you to class today?'' Pacey asked.

''Why?'' wondered Connie.

''Well, I want to make sure no guys try anything on you.'' he muttered, blushing softly.

Connie smiled.

''Really and why would you wanna do that?'' she asked.

''Well, look at you, Cons. You look incredible and some stupid senior might want to make a move or something.'' he muttered again, wondering why on Earth he brought it up.

Connie giggled at his obvious discomfort. He was so cute!

''Alright then Witter, walk me to class.'' she said, closing her locker and smiling at him.

Pacey grinned and held out his arm, gallantly.

''Ms. Moreau.''

''Why thank you, Mr. Witter.'' Connie said, lacing her arm through his.

They arrived outside her classroom door and she turned to him.

''Thank you Pacey.'' she said, heading into the room. ''Oh, and Pacey.

He stopped and turned to her.

''I like you too.'' she quickly ran into the classroom.

Pacey grinned brightly.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

''So how was your first day?'' Dawson asked Joey as they waited in line.

''Wonderful. Yours?'' she asked.

Dawson grinned and whispered, ''Jack and I sit next to each other in Science.''

Joey smiled.

''Oh, are you gonna ask him out?'' she whispered.

Dawson blushed.

''No! Not right now anyway. Not until I know he's...interested.'' he said.

Pacey walked over, smiling brightly.

''Uh oh. Why are you so happy?'' Joey asked.

''It's a beautiful day.'' he said.

''Pacey thinks a school day is a beautiful day? Ok, what's wrong?'' Dawson asked.

''Connie likes me!'' he exclaimed.

Joey and Dawson grinned.

''Aw, Pacey's got a girlfriend.'' Joey teased.

Pacey rolled his eyes at her.

''Shut it Potter.'' he said.

* * *

The trio walked back to the table, Pacey taking his usual seat next to Connie.

''What are you guys talking about?'' he asked.

''Math.'' Connie said.

''I hate Math, it's my worst subject.'' Pacey said.

''I'll help you. Today, after practice, we can do the homework together.'' Connie said.

Pacey grinned at her.

''Thanks, that would be great.'' he said.

* * *

**Hockey Practice**

Coach Orion was really pushing the ducks. By the time practice was over, everyone was exhausted. Entering the locker room, Pacey collasped on the bench.

''Just let me die here.'' he said.

Everyone laughed.

''Get up Witter.'' Portman said.

Connie grinned as Pacey got up and her stomach fluttered as she looked at him, the white T shirt wet with sweat was clinging to his body. And what a fine body it was. She turned away quickly not wanting anyone to see her staring at him.

Once everyone was changed, the ducks headed out. Pacey pulled Connie aside.

''Homework?'' he asked, as though scared she might change her mind.

''You bet, let's go to your room, since Julie and Portman will probably be making out in mine.'' Connie said.

Pacey laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the dorms.

* * *

**The Library**

Joey was scanning the shelves, looking for any book to help her om her homework.

''We've got to stop meeting like this.'' a voice joked.

Joey smiled at Charlie.

''Hey Spaz, what's up.'' she asked.

''Nothing, just finished practice. Adam was bringing Andie to our dorm and needless to say, I didn't wanna be there.'' he said.

Joey nodded.

''Yea, that's how I feel when they ''study'' in our room'' Joey said.

Charlie laughed.

''So, whatcha doing?'' he asked.

''Homework. You're in my Science class, aren't you?'' Joey asked.

''Yea, you need this book.'' Charlie said, taking it off the shelf.

''Thanks, you know your science.'' Joey said, as they walked to a nearby table.

''Well, it's my best subject.'' he said.

''Wanna help me?'' Joey asked.

Charlie grinned.

''You bet.'' he said.

* * *

**Eden Hall Dorms Room 207**

''Pacey, you're doing great.'' Connie said, looking over his work.

Pacey grinned.

''Well, I'm that good.'' Pacey said.

Connie giggled.

They were laying on his bed, working on their math homework. Connie didn't understand why he kept telling everyone he was stupid, he was really smart.

''Pacey, I like that you make me laugh.'' she whispered.

Pacey glanced at her and smirked.

''I can probably make you do other things too.'' he said, winking at her.

Connie's mouth dropped and she pounced on his, hitting his chest.

''You ass!'' she exclaimed, laughing.

Pacey chuckled and grabbed her arms, effectivily stopping her. Their eyes locked and suddenly, it was hard to breathe.

''Connie.'' he whispered.

They were kissing. One mintue they weren't, the next, their tongues were dueling for dominence. Connie moaned softly and sat up, slowly pulling off her shirt. Pacey leaned up and began to kiss her neck. She moaned again and Pacey rolled them over, his lips still on her neck. Connie lightly scratched his back. He pulled away and grinned down and her, kissing her stomach lightly. Connie used all her strength and rolled them over again, her fingers moving to unbutton his shirt as she nibbled on his earlobe.

The door opened

''Pacey can I borrow- oh god!'' Dawson shouted, quickly covering his eyes.

Pacey and Connie froze and she quickly put her shurt back on as Pacey buttoned his up.

''Um..I should...I should go.'' Connie mumbled, blushing bright red.

She hurried out the door, muttering a goodbye to Dawson.

Dawson walked in the room and grinned at Pacey.

''Math homework? That's why you kicked me out?'' he said, laughing

* * *

**The Library**

Charlie had finished helping Joey with her homework and now they were chatting. Thankfully the library was empty, they could talk without disturbing anyone.

''So how has Capeside been since I left.'' he asked.

''The same.'' Joey replied.

''Pacey told me about your mom.'' he said, softly.

Joey looked down at the table and Charlie squeezed her hand, reasuringly.

''Did he tell you my dad got arrested?'' she asked.

Charlie looked shocked.

''Oh, no he didn't.'' he said.

''Or that my sister had a baby with her black boyfriend? Or that the Potter name means white trash.'' Joey said, hurridly stuffing her books back into her bag.

''Jo.'' Charlie said, calmly.

''I'll understand if you don't wanna hang out with me.'' she said.

Charlie grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

''Jo, of course I wanna hang out with you. I don't care about your family.'' he said.

Joey smiled tearfully.

''Sorry about the breakdown.'' Joey whispered.

Charlie hugged her tightly.

''I am just so worried that everyone here will find out and then it will be the same.'' she said.

''I won't tell anyone. I promise.'' he said.

Joey smiled and he kissed her forehead lightly.

* * *

AN- I hope you liked that chapter. Next chap will have some D/J interaction!! lol.

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Ok so fanfic has been slow latly and I thought I wasn't getting any reviews for chapter 4. I go onto the stats part and I see 9 reviews instead of 7 so I'm all happy now!! Here's chapter 5, enjoy!

* * *

Natalie Johnson is a bitch. There's no doubt about that. All her friends hate her, yet they cower behind her, afraid of whatever she can throw their way if they turn on her. Natalie Johnson wants one boy for herself. The only feelings she's ever expressed towards a human being is towards that boy. This boy makes her laugh and smile in class and he's cute.

Why am I talking about Natalie Johnson? Because the one guy she wants is Charlie Conway.

And the one girl he wants,

is Joey Potter.

* * *

Natalie watched in anger as Charlie walked over to Joey's locker for the sixth time that day. She glared over at them, wondering what was so special about the new girl. Joey was ok looking, but Natalie knew that she was much prettier. Maybe it's her smarts he likes? Nah, that can't be it. Natalie hated this girl with a passion and wanted her to pay for taking away the one guy that she feels is worth her efforts.

She will pay.

* * *

''Charlie, I think you're stalking me.'' Joey joked, as the captain walked over to her.

''Can't help it, there is something addicting about you Jo.'' he said.

Joey grinned.

''Could it be a movie start beauty? Or maybe my award winning brain.'' she said.

Charlie chuckled.

''Nah, it's the fact that you like me better then Pacey.'' he said.

They both laughed.

''Well, Spazway, maybe you'd like to walk me to class.'' Joey said, closing her locker.

Charlie smiled brightly.

''It would be my pleasure.'' he said.

* * *

Connie walked to her locker, freezing at the site of Pacey. She walked towards him slowly and smiled shyly at him.

''Hey.'' he greeted, quietly.

''Hey.'' she replied, just as quietly.

''Cons, about the other day. I'm sorry that things got a little out of hand.'' he said. ''It's just...I really like you and I know that shouldn't excuse my behavior but...I've been wanting to kiss you since I met you.''

Connie stared at him, shocked.

''I'll see you at practice.'' he said, walking away.

Connie watched him go, wondering why she couldn't stop him. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the locker, remembering the feeling of his lips on her stomach, her neck, and her lips.

''Connie, are you ok?'' Julie asked, walking over to her friend.

''Pacey and I had a major makeout session yesterday and he just admitted to liking me and I couldn't say it back, so he walked away and-''

''Ok! Calm down.'' Julie said, giving her a quick hug. ''Come on, let's go somewhere and talk.''

''Julie Gaffney is skipping homeroom?'' Connie asked.

Julie just smiled.

* * *

''Ok, why couldn't you say that you like him?'' Julie asked.

The girls went to the one place they knew would be empty, the locker rooms!

''I really don't know. I mean, he's amazing Julie! He's so sweet and funny and smart and cute and...perfect! Kissing him is so addicting and god Julie, why couldn't I say it back!''

Connie sat on the bench, putting her face in her hands. Julie sat next to her, giving her a quick hug.

''Connie, you need to talk to him. He obviously means a lot to you.'' Julie said.

''Yea, he does.'' Connie whispered.

* * *

Natalie Johnson was doing her normal job of office work when an idea struck her. Why not go into Joey Potter's file and find ouy who this girl is? She snuck into the file room and found what she was looking for. Glancing inside, she found something that would surely get Charlie far away from Joey Potter.

Did I mention that Natalie Johnson was a bitch?

* * *

Joey walked down the hall with Dawson and glanced around surprised.

''Dawson, is it just me, or is everyone looking at me'' she said.

Dawson glanced around too.

''Why would they be?'' he wondered.

Some random jock walked over to Joey.

''Hey Potter, can your dad hook me up?'' he asked.

''What?'' she asked, confused.

''Your dad, the drug expert. Can he hook me up?'' he asked.

He laughed at the look on her face and went to join his friends.

''Oh my God.'' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Joey ran down the hall and left the schoo, hurrying to her dorm. She threw herself down on the bed and began to cry. How did they find out? The only person she ever told was...Charlie. Joey sat up quickly. No Charlie wouldn't do that. It had to be someone else.

It _had _to be.

* * *

**Back at Eden Hall**

Charlie and Adam were walking down the hall way when they over heard some Varsity jocks talking.

''Yea, that Potter girl. ''

''Her dad?''

''Haha, she is such trash.''

Charlie froze and walked over to the guy.

''What did you say?'' he asked.

''I said Potter is trash.'' the guy said, grinning evilly.

''Take it back.'' Charlie demanded, quietly.

''Make me.'' the guy said.

That was al it took. Charlie punched the guy, ramming him into the locker. The guy took a swing at Charlie, which missed him, causing Charlie to punch the guy in the stomach. The guy then aimed a better punch, this time getting Charlie's eyes. Someone shouted fight and pretty soon teachers were sworming around, prying Charlie away from the Varsity player.

* * *

Andie burst into the dorm room, relieved to see Joey.

''Oh, Joey. I heard what happened.'' she said.

''How did they find out?'' Joey wanted to know

''Apparently, Natalie Johnson found out. She has a huge crush on Charlie, who likes you. She wanted revenge.'' Andie said.

''Charlie likes me?'' Joey asked.

Andie grinned.

''He just beat up a guy who called you trash.'' Andie said.

''Really?'' Joey grinned.

''I think he really likes you.'' Andie said.

Joey blushed.

* * *

**Hockey Practice**

Practice was over and Charlie Conway was a no show.

''When I find him, I am gonna kill Conway.'' Russ said.

''Why didn't he show!'' Guy demanded.

''He got into a fight.'' Adam said.

Everyone looked at him.

''What?'' Pacey asked.

''Joey's dirty family history got out and Charlie got into a fight with a guy who called her trash.'' Adam said.

''Dirty history?'' Connie asked.

''Her dad.'' Pacey said, simply.

The ducks looked at him, confused.

''He got arrested for selling drugs when Joey was 12.'' he said. ''Where is she?'' Pacey asked.

''Andie found her in their dorm room crying.'' Adam said.

Pacey sighed and quickly got dressed. He hurried out the locker room before anyone else was ready.

* * *

Pacey knocked on Joey's dorm room and Andie answered.

''Come on in.'' she said.

Pacey hurried inside and sat down next to Joey.

''How you doing Potter?'' he asked.

''Horribly. Can you bring me to your Aunt's house?'' Joey asked.

Pacey looked at her confused.

''It's important.'' she said.

Pacey nodded and the two set off.

* * *

About 5 minutes after Pacey and Joey left the dorm, Dawson was knocking on the door.

''Dawson! Joey just left, care to come in?'' Andie asked, dragging him inside.

''Joey left?'' he asked.

''Yea, something about going to Pacey's aunt's house. Can we talk?'' she asked.

''About what?'' he asked.

''Are you gay?'' Andie asked, bluntly.

Dawson stared at her, speechless.

''Oh my God you aren't. I just completly embarrassed myself. I am _so_ sorry, I just-''

''Yea, I am.'' he said, queitly.

Andie immdiatly perked up.

''Do you think my brother is cute?'' she asked.

Dawson blushed but nodded. Andie squealed and hugged him.

''Oh, you guys would be so cute together!'' she exclaimed.

''Yea, can you tell Jo I was here?'' Dawson asked.

''Oh you bet. See you Dawson.'' Andie called as Dawson left.

* * *

**Casey Conway's Apartment**

Pacey knocked on the door, Joey close behind him. Casey answered and smiled at her nephew.

''Pacey, it's so good to see you.'' she said, hugging him.

''It's good to see you too.'' Pacey said.

''I'm sorry but Charlie is grounded. You guys can't-''

''Ms. Conway, it's my fault Charlie got suspended.'' Joey spoke up quickly.

Casey looked at her, surprised.

''Aunt Casey, this is my friend Joey Potter.'' Pacey said.

''The school found out about my not so perfect past and some guy called me trash and Charlie got into a fight with him.'' Joey said, quietly.

Casey suddenly smiled.

''Second door on the right.'' she said, pointing down the hallway.

Joey smiled, greatfully and went to Charlie room's.

''Come in!'' he called when she knocked.

''Hey Spaz.'' she said, entering the room.

He looked up and Joey winced at the site of the black eye.

''You didn't have do to that.'' she whispered.

''Do what?'' he asked.

Joey smiled and walked to his bed, sitting down next to him.

''Fight him.'' she said, referring to his black eye.

''This? This is from walking into the door.'' he said.

Joey gave him a look.

''Fien, but you don't deserve to be called trash. You're not trash. You're beautiful and you're smart and you are so amazing. I mean, you're sweet and you're funny and you are-''

But exactly what else she was, Joey didn't care as she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

AN- I know last chapter I said some D/J interaction in this one. Well, I lied, lol. I thought I was going to have some but then it went in a different direction so yea. I hope you liked this one!

If you review, I'll be your BESTEST friend!


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Sorry for the longness of no updating. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!!

* * *

Joey pulled away from Charlie slowly, her eyes closed as she licked her lips.

''What was that?'' Charlie asked, quietly.

Joey's eyes opened and locked with his.

''I don't know.'' she whispered finally.

Charlie sighed and glanced away from her. He stood up and made his way over to his desk, leaning against the hard material.

''Do you regret it?'' he asked, painfully.

''No!'' Joey exclaimed. ''I wanted to do that.''

Charlie allowed a small grin to spread across his face.

''I wanted to do that too.'' he said.

Joey grinned, widely.

''Do you wanna come to our game Friday?'' he asked.

Joey glanced at him, questionably.

''I can't exactly ask you out on a date, I'm grounded. So, this is the next best thing.''

Joey gave him her lopsided smile.

''I'll be there Spazway.''

Charlie smiled brightly.

''I'd better go though. I gotta get back to class.'' Joey said.

She stood up and walked to the door. Charlie followed.

''Thanks for coming, Jo.'' he said.

Joey leaned up and kissed him softly.

''Thanks for sticking up for me.'' she said.

Charlie kissed her one more time before she left.

* * *

As Pacey and Joey walked back to the school, Pacey sighed.

''Ok, so what happened in his room?'' he asked.

''What do you mean?'' asked Joey.

''Did you guys kiss or what?''

''What makes you think we kissed?''

Pacey looked at, knowingly.

''You look like you got kissed.'' he said, matter-of-factly.

Joey blushed.

''Ok, maybe we kissed. Your cousin is sweet.'' she said.

''Look, I gotta do this. You're one of my best friends Jo, but he's family. Don't break his heart.'' Pacey said, as they arrived at the dorms.

''What makes you think I would break his heart?'' Joey asked.

''Because you've had for so long.'' he said.

Joey stopped in her tracks as Pacey went into the dorms.

* * *

Connie waited patiently inside Dawson and Pacey's dorm room. She went there to talk to Pacey but was only met with Dawson. He had let her wait inside while he searched for Joey. As she looked around the room, she spotted a photograph of what looked like his family.

She picked it up and observed it. What looked like his parents were standing in the middle, surrounded by five kids, three girls and two boys. One boy, who wasn't Pacey, stood by their dad, smiling proudly. Two girls stood by their mother, one surrounded by three kids. The third girl and Pacey were off to the side, Pacey's arm drapped around her. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't sincere.

The door opened and she hurridly placed the picture back down as Pacey entered the room. He froze at the sight of her.

''Hey Cons.'' he said, smiling softly at her.

''Hey Pace.'' she said.

He walked past her to the bed. Sitting down on it, he glanced up at her.

''What's up?'' he asked.

Connie took a deep breath and sat down on Dawson's bed, across from him.

''Pacey, do you have any idea what you've done to me?'' she asked.

Pacey, not knowing where she was going, just stared blankly at her.

''Ever since you got here, you've made me feel...different. About myself, about this place, about everything.'' Connie said.

''And is that good?'' he asked.

''It's very good.'' she smiled at him. ''When you said you liked me, all kidding aside, I couldn't say it back, because I don't like you.''

Pacey was crushed, yet her smile kept his hopes up.

''Pacey...I'm falling in love with you.'' she whispered, softly.

Pacey looked at her, wondering if he heard right.

''I understand if you don't feel the same.'' she said, hurridly, taking his silence for his answer.

She stood up and headed for the door but his gentle voice stopped her. Connie turned around and was met with his blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that could pierce the soul. Pacey stroked her cheek gently and grinned.

''I'm falling head over heels in love with you, Cons.'' he whispered.

Connie smiled softly and leanded up to kiss him, passionatly. His hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer as she cupped his face in her hands. They broke apart slowly, not wanting the moment to end.

''Do you wanna go out sometime?'' Pacey finally asked.

Connie grinned at him and nodded.

''Good.'' he said, pressing his lips to hers again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Dawson was looking everywhere for Joey. He needed to talk to her, make sure she was ok. He spotted Jack and ran over to him.

''Jack, have you seen Joey?'' he questioned.

''No, I haven't. Andie told me what happened, I hope she's ok.'' Jack said.

Dawson smiled at how sweet he sounded.

''Um...what else did she tell you?'' he asked.

Jack blushed.

''Um, she said that you're gay.'' he whispered.

''Yea, I am.'' he admitted.

Jack grinned.

''Do you wanna go get something to eat?'' he asked.

Dawson pondered his question for a moment.

''Yea, I'd love to.'' he said.

* * *

Joey was in her dorm, thinking about what Pacey said. How could she have Charlie's heart? They only just kissed? She sighed and wondered who she could talk to about this. Not Pacey, he was too busy with Connie. Maybe Adam? Yea, that's it, she'll talk to Adam.

She headed to the dorm room Charlie shared with Adam and knocked.

''Come in!'' a voice called.

Joey walked inside and saw Adam, Guy, Russ, Fulton, Portman, and Julie all hanging out.

''Hey Joey!'' Julie exclaimed, waving at her.

''Hey guys.'' she said.

''What's up?'' Guy asked.

Joey tucked her hair behind her ears, she didn't want to do this in front of everyone.

''I was wondering if I could talk to you, Adam.'' she said.

''Sure, is everything ok?'' he asked.

''Yea, everything is fine, it's just, I think you would know the answer best.'' she said.

''Is this about Charlie?'' Adam asked, a shadow of a grin on his face

Joey blushed but nodded. Everyone grinned.

''Is it about his huge crush on you?'' Fulton asked.

Joey glanced up, surprised.

''How did you-''

''Pacey announced it to the whole table the other day.'' Guy said.

Anger flashed through her eyes.

''He told everyone before he told me? I'll kill him!'' she exclaimed.

''Calm down Joey.'' Portman said.

Joey glared at him and he recoiled.

''If you will all excuse me, I need to talk to Pacey.'' she said, sweetly.

Joey left and Portman coughed.

''Damn, that girl is scary when she wants to be.''

* * *

Pacey and Connie were kissing on his bed. They broke apart and Connie locked gazes with him as she slowly pulled off her shirt. She quickly undid the buttons of his shirt as she kissed him.

''Connie.'' he whispered as she pushed the material off his shoulders. ''Have you ever?''

''No. Have you?''

He blushed and lowered his gaze.

''Once.'' he admitted.

Connie hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her.

''Show me?'' she whispered.

Pacey leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss. Connie moaned and her fingers started to drift down to his belt.

Suddently the door burst open.

''Pacey Witter, I'm gonna-''

Joey froze as she looked at where Pacey and Connie were intwined on the bed. Connie quickly covered herself up as Pacey glared at Joey.

''What do you want Potter?'' he asked.

''It's not important, I'll just go.'' she managed to get out.

''No, I'll go.'' Connie said, now wearing her shirt. ''See you later Pace.''

She kissed him quickly and left the room.

''Damn it Potter, you and Dawson have lousy timing.'' Pacey snapped.

''Don't get mad at me, I'm the one mad at you.'' Joey snapped.

''Why?''

''Why didn't you tell me Charlie liked me?''

''Would it have mattered? You only remembered him as the one jock cousin. This way, you were able to get to know him yourself. You like him right?''

Joey nodded.

''So what's the problem?'' he asked.

''You should have told me.'' she said, matter-of-factly.

Pacey just rolled his eyes.

''So you and Connie.''

* * *

Jack and Dawson walked back the dorms in comfortable silence.

''So, your parents don't know?'' Jack finally asked.

Dawson shook his head.

''Just Joey. I'm afraid they won't be accepting.''

''That was my fear, but then I realized, the only way for me to be happy was to stop hiding it from everyone, especially myself.'' Jack said.

''What happened when you finally told them?'' Dawson asked.

''Andie accepted it, immediatly. Dad was a little hesitent. He's better now though. I've had a couple boyfriends, so he used to it.'' Jack said.

They stopped outside Dawson's room.

''Do you want to be happy Dawson?'' Jack asked.

Dawson nodded.

''Then make yourself happy.'' Jack told him.

Dawson grinned and looked at him shyly.

''If you insist.'' he said.

Dawson moved to him, awkwardly, laying a light kiss on his lips. He pulled back, blushing a deep red.

''Goodnight Jack.'' he said.

Jack grinned.

''Goodnight Dawson.''

Jack went to his room and waved before entering. Dawson grinned and went into his room.

* * *

AN- Review and tell me if you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

AN-Sorry about the long wait!

* * *

''You kissed him?'' Joey Potter asked her best friend, Dawson Leery.

''Yea, I kissed him. We had so much fun last night and I just had to.'' he said.

Joey and Dawson were sitting in her room. After his date with Jack McPhee, Dawson ran to her, happily explaing the night.

''Aw, does that mean he's your boyfriend?'' Joey asked, eagerly.

Dawson's face fell.

''What's wrong Dawson?'' Joey asked.

''My mom and dad still don't know. How can I have an honest relationship with him if they don't know?'' Dawson wondered.

''You need to tell them. Dawson, your parents are amazing. They will accept your lifestyle.'' Joey said.

''What makes you so sure?'' Dawson asked.

''They love you.'' Joey insisted.

* * *

**After Practice**

Pacey entered the locker room and his eyes sought out Connie, as usual. He couldn't quite explain what was happening between the two of the them, he just knew he needed her. He was falling in love with her. Connie, aware that someone was watching her, turned her head and her eyes met his. He smiled softly at her, which made her blush.

So far they had had two incidents where clothes came off between them. She wanted Pacey, that was pretty obvious, she just didn't know if she was ready for the next step. She loved him.

After changing, the team decided on some rest in the commen room. They all headed over to the familer building.

''So, what is everyone's plan for next weeked?'' Pacey asked the team.

''Parents Weeked.'' Russ called out.

''All the parents fly in to see how wonderful the school is.'' Julie explained.

Connie watched as the smile slipped off Pacey's face.

''Are your parents coming Pace?'' Charlie wondered.

Pacey smirked. ''Good one, cuz.'' he said.

Pacey's eyes locked with Charlie. The latter nodded in understanding and the other ducks were left with the feeling they were keeping something.

''I'm gonna go hang with Joey and Dawson. See you guys.'' Pacey called, heading up the stairs.

Connie watched him go, sadly.

* * *

Pacey barged into Joey's room and grinned at his two friends.

''Did you guys here about parents weekend?'' Pacey asked.

''Pacey would it kill you to-'' Joey started.

''Parents weekend?'' Dawson asked.

''The parents all come to see their wonderful kids.'' Pacey told him.

Joey's scowl turned into a bright smile.

''No.'' Dawson said, spying the look on her face.

''It's perfect! You can tell them.'' Joey said.

''No, Joey. Not now.'' Dawson insisted.

''Not now what?'' Pacey asked.

''Dawson, they need to know. Sooner is better then later.'' Joey said.

''Who needs to know what?'' Pacey asked.

''No, Joey. I'm not telling them now.'' Dawson said.

''But what about Jack?'' Joey asked.

''What the hell are you two talking about!'' yelled Pacey, finally getting their attention.

''Joey wants me to tell my parents, that I am gay.'' he said queitly, watching Pacey for a reaction.

Pacey shrugged.

''So tell them this weekend. They love you, D. They won't care.'' Pacey said.

Joey smilied triumphantly, while Dawson looked shocked.

''You, why are you so...calm?'' he asked.

''Dude, you don't like girls. You made it kinda obvious.'' Pacey said, matter-of-factly.

''So, you've always known?'' he asked.

Pacey nodded. ''I don't care either. As long as you're happy, D.''

Dawson smilied.

''Maybe telling them won't be so hard.'' he said.

* * *

It was finally Friday, the day of the big Hockey game and the beginning of parents weeked. Dawson's parents had arrived earlier that day, and he hadn't the courage to tell them. He had just introduced Jack as a friend.

Joey, Dawson, Andie, Jack, and Dawson's parents sat in the stands, watching the game. Joey was cheering loudly every time Charlie made a goal.

''You like him.'' Dawson teased after Joey screamed for the 12th time in a row.

Joey blushed. ''So?''

Dawson just grinned.

* * *

After the game, the ducks met up with their fans and the whole group left together.

Connie pulled Pacey aside.

''You wanna ditch there losers?'' Connie asked.

Pacey grinned and nodded and they two snuck away quietly.

''So, you're not grounded anymore.'' Joey remarked as her and Charlie walked together.

He chuckled.

''Yep, mom felt that a few days was enough. Once she found out I beat him up for you, she wasn't as mad.'' Charlie said.

Joey grinned.

''Good.'' she said.

She laced her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. Charlie titled his head and kissed the top of her head lightly.

Dawson and Jack were lucky enough to be walking a ways away from the group.

''Did you tell them?'' Jack asked.

Dawson couldn't meet his eyes. Jack sighed.

''I'm sorry but it's harder then I thought.'' Dawson said.

''It's fine Dawson.'' Jack said, quietly.

* * *

Connie brought Pacey back to her room.

''So, where are your parents?'' Connie wondered.

Pacey chuckled softly.

''They aren't here. They will never be here, unless of course I'm getting expelled. Do your parents love you Connie?'' he asked, suddenly.

''Yea, I guess.'' she said, quietly.

''That probably feels nice. I don't know that feeling. My parents don't give a damn about me. It doesn't matter to them that I'm good at hockey. It doesn't matter to them that my grades have picked up. It doesn't matter to them that I have fallen in love with you. They just don't care.'' he said, quietly as tears began to fill his eyes.

Connue jumped up and wiped them away softly.

''So what if they don't care. Joey and Dawson are your family, the ducks are your family. We all care about you Pacey. Your an amazing hockey player. Your grades are pefect. And I love you too.'' she whispered.

Pacey leaned down and captured her lips with his. They kissed gently, moans coming from them both.

''Pacey.'' Connie whispered, as the broke apart.

''What?'' he asked.

''I want you to be my first.''

Pacey looked at her, unsure.

''Cons, we don't have to do-''

''I know. I want to. I want you.'' she whispered, huskily.

She grabbed his hand and led him backwards, toward the bed. They laid down together, and Pacey removed her shirt slowly.

He leaned down to kiss her passionatly as she undid his belt.

* * *

**The Dorms**

The ducks and their fans all sat together in the commen room as the team retold the events from the game. Charlie sat on the couch, his arm around Joey.

''Where's Connie?'' Julie asked, suddenly.

The ducks looked around and noticed she wasn't there. Neither was Pacey.

''Maybe they wanted to celebrate privatly.'' Portman suggested.

They all laughed.

''Guys, leave them alone.'' Joey said.

''Why don't you and Charlie just go make out.'' Luis called.

Joey blushed and Charlie coughed nervously.

''I'm gonna head up to bed.'' Jack said, suddenly.

The team called goodnights as Jack headed up to his room. Dawson sighed and followed.

''Jack!'' he called as Jack stood outside his dorm room.

''What Dawson?'' Jack asked.

Dawson walked over to him slowly.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell them yet.'' he whispered.

''Yet?'' Jack asked, hopefully.

''Yet.'' Dawson said, leaning over to kiss him.

Just before the kiss could turn passionate, they heard a gasp.

Turning around, they saw Dawson's parents standing a few feet away, shock all over their faces.

* * *

AN-One chapter left and I'll try to have it out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

AN-Ok so I changed my mind. This isn't the last chapter. Maybe a couple more, but I'm not sure. Enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

Dawson stood there in complete shocked as his parents looked at him. What was going to happen now? They had just seen him kissing a guy!

Gale opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She had just seen the most shocking sight! Her son, her baby boy was kissing a guy? Then, as her head cleared, it started to make sense. Not once in his whole high scool career did Dawson have a girlfriend or talk about a girl he liked. The signs had always been there, she just never noticed.

Mitch was having a different reaction. How could his son be...his mind wouldn't even let me comprehend the word. It wasn't true! Dawson wasn't...he couldn't be!

''Mom, dad?'' Dawson asked, afraid of the looks on their faces.

Gale could hear the fear in her sons voice and wanted desperatly to reach out to him. Jack got there first, squeezing Dawson's hand reassuringly and giving him a small smile. Dawson was able to smile back and squeezed Jack's hand.

''Oh Dawson.'' Gale cried, suddenly running towards Dawson and embracing him with one arm. Her other snaked around Jack's neck and brought him into the group hug and Dawson knew.

It was his mothers way of saying she accepted him.

The three broke apart and Dawson looked Mitch hopefully. His father just shook his head and turned around, walking away without a glance back.

* * *

Pacey's arm wrapped tightly around Connie's waist as he kissed her bare shoulder.

''Hey.'' he whispered.

Connie rolled over and grinned at him.

'Hey yourself.'' she replied, laying a light kiss on his cheek.

''How you feeling?'' Pacey asked.

''Incredible.''

Pacey couldn't stop the huge grin from breaking out on his face.

''Really? So it was good for you?'' he asked.

Connie rolled her eyes.

''Shut up Pace.'' she mumbled.

''You're beautiful.'' he said, suddenly.

Connie blushed.

''Aren't you supposed to say that before you get me into bed?'' Connie asked.

Pacey grinned and whispered into her ear. ''That's not why I said it.''

Connie smiled softly. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' he replied.

* * *

Charlie felt something heavey on his shoulder and looked over to see Joey had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but grin at her peaceful form. She was truly beautiful. He brushed his lips lightly against her forehead and she snuggled closer to him. This was perfect.

Suddenly the ducks heard footsteps and watched as Mitch Leery left the dorms, letting the door slam behind him. Gale was down the stairs two seconds later, following her husband.

''What happend?'' Joey asked, groggily.

''Mitch and Gale just left. Mitch didn't look too happy.'' Guy said.

Joey's eyes snapped open and she jumped up.

''Jo?'' Julie asked.

''Dawson must have told him.'' she said.

Turning to Charlie, she smiled apologeticly.

''I have to-''

''Go.'' Charlie said.

Joey grinned and kissed him quickly before running upstairs.

* * *

Dawson said a sad goodnight to Jack, ready to go into his room to wallow in misery. His dad didn't understand, he hated him! He knew it was going to happen this way. Mitch would never understand.

He opened his door and wasn't surprised to see Joey waiting for him. The moment the door closed, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm hug.

''I'm sorry Dawson.'' she whispered.

''I knew he'd never accept it.'' Dawson said, tearfully.

Joey was struck with the desire to go give Mr. Leery a piece of her mind, but she settled for comforting her distressed friend.

* * *

Connie moaned as Pacey began to gently suck on her neck, her hands gripping his hair. His hands were drifting towards her breast, his right hand barely touching when suddenly the door burst open, moans coming from the door way.

''Oh my God!'' Portman yelled, covering his eyes quickly as Julie hurridly buttoned up her shirt. Pacey and Connie tried covering themselves as fast as they could.

''What are you two doing here?'' Connie demanded.

''Trying to do the same thing you guys are.'' Julie said, smirking.

Connie blushed and Pacey grinned.

''Well, go do it in his room.'' Connie said, pointing towards the bash brother.

''Can't. Fulton's tired. We thought you guys would be in Pacey's room.'' Julie said.

''They can't Joey's comforting Dawson in there.'' Portman said, his eyes still covered.

''What?'' Pacey asked.

''Dawson's parents found out he's gay and his dad's reaction wasn't the one he wanted.'' Julie explained.

''Shit.'' muttered Pacey as he reached down for his boxers.

Julie covered her eyes as Pacey dressed quickly and kissed Connie.

''Cons, I'm sorry but-''

''Don't. He's your friend. Go.'' Connie said, smiling at him.

Pacey leaned closer and whispered ''As soon as I get back, we're finishing this.''

''Can't wait.'' Connie whispered back.

* * *

Pacey entered his room quickly and Joey and Dawson looked up at him.

''I just heard. I'm sorry man.'' he said.

''Where were you?'' Dawson asked.

''With Connie.'' he muttered.

Dawson grinned, clearly happy for his friend.

''D, I think you should go talk to your dad.'' Pacey said.

''Why should he?'' Joey demanded.

''Dawson needs to make Mitch understand. Jack makes you happy, tell him. He has to come around, you're his pride and joy.'' Pacey said.

Dawson nodded.

''Maybe he's right Jo.'' Dawson said.

Joey bit her lip and reluctantly agreed.

Dawson left in serch of his dad and Pacey turned to Joey.

''By the way, Charlie likes you. He's liked you since his visit to Capeside and I think he loves you.'' Pacey told her.

''I think I love him too.'' she whispered.

Pacey grinned.

''Welcome to the family.'' he joked.

Joey threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Mitch Leery sat in the school cafeteria, sipping his coffee. Gale had chewed him out for his reaction, but he couldn't face it. Dawson couldn't be...still having trouble with that word.

A man sat next to him and gave him a friendly smile.

''Your kid go here?'' the man asked.

Mitch nodded. ''Yours?''

''Yep, Jack McPhee.'' the man replied.

Mitch froze, his coffee cup inches from his lips.

''McPhee?'' he asked.

''Yea, I'm Joseph. You know my son?'' he asked.

''Unfortunatly.'' Mitch muttered.

''Meaning what.'' Joseph asked, angrily.

''Meaning I got to see your kid...kissing my son.'' Mitch snapped.

Joseph chuckled.

''Oh that you get used to.''

''You're ok with your son being...''

''Gay? It's not a hard word to say. And yes I am.'' Joseph told him.

Mitch looked at him, clearly shocked.

''At first, I was just like you. I couldn't even admit it in my head. My son, gay? It felt like something that could shame my family for life. I started to pretend that I didn't even have a son.'' Joseph said.

''What changed your mind?'' Mitch wondered.

''For the first time, I saw my son smile. It was the greatest thing, he was happy. And then I realized that, I love my son. I'll accept whoever he brings into his life, even if it is another man. As long as he's happy.''

Mitch was quiet as he digested this information.

''I'd better go find my daughter. Hopefully she isn't making out with her boyfriend somewhere. Just one more thing. My relationship with Jack took time to be rebuilt. Don't let that happen with yours.'' Joseph told him, as he left.

Mitch watched him go, thinking deeply.

Maybe he could be ok with his son being...gay.


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Gasp ages since I've updated. No sweat, this here is the final chapter, a long time coming. Hope not to disapoint!

I think I will though, since I'm just not into this story anymore and Ineed to end it, so I'm sorry for the crappy, rushed ending!

* * *

Dawson found his father sitting in the school cafeteria and sat down next to him.

''Hey dad.'' he said, quietly.

''Hey Dawson.'' Mitch said.

''Dad, I know that you probably hate me right now. I know you're probably so disgusted by me. But I really don't care. I his this part of me from you for years because, I was so scared about your reacton. Then, I came her and I met Jack. I'm happy Dad, for the first time in my life, I'm happy. I just need you to be happy for me." Dawson said.

''Do you know how people react to gays? How many gay bashings are done? Are you really prepared for that?'' Mitch asked.

''Yes, I have Jack, Joey, and Pacey behind me. Mom too. I can deal with this dad, I just need you.'' Dawson said.

Mitch sighed.

''I had an interesting conversation witha Jacob McPhee.'' Mitch said.

''Jack's dad?'' Dawson asked.

''Yep. He convinced that...I love you Dawson, and I want you to be happy. And if Jack makes you happy...it's good enough for me.'' Mitch said.

Dawson smiled brightly and the two men embraced.

''Thank you.'' Dawson whispered over and over.

Mitch smiled and hugged his son tighter.

''I love you son.'' Mitch whispered

''I love you too Dad.'' Dawson whispered back.

* * *

Charlie went looking for Joey. He finally found her leaving Dawson's room.

''How is he?'' he asked.

''Good. He just went looking for his dad. Hopefully, things will be good between them.'' Joey said.

Charlie hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder.

''I love you.'' she whispered softly.

Charlie's whole body froze as he looked at her.

''What?'' he asked.

''I love you Charlie.''

Charlie grinned brightly.

''You do?'' he asked.

Joey nodded and he leaned down pressing his lips against hers.

''I love you too.'' he whispered as they broke apart.

''I kinda figured that.'' Joey said.

Charlie grinned, picking her up twirlling them around. He set her down and kissed her again.

* * *

Pacey exited Dawson's room, slipping right by his cousin and Joey who were currently admiting their feelings of deep love. Good for them. He made his way to Connie's room and knocked softly on the door. Connie threw it open, wearing just a robe.

''There you are. Where have you been?'' she demanded, crossing her arms over to chest.

''Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that robe?'' Pacey asked.

Connie blushed, but stood firm. ''Answer the question.'' she said.

''Dawson needed his friends. He went to find his dad, Joey and Charlie are admitting their feelings, so it took me forever to be able to leave that room.'' Pacey explained.

He wrapped his arms around Connie and brought her closer, one had going to the rope that held the cloth together.

''Now, let me say again how sexy you look in this robe.'' he murmured, nibbling her neck softly.

''I believe you said when you got back, we'd finish this.'' Connie whispered.

''Then let us finish.'' Pacey said, lifting her up and bringing her in the room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

**10 months later**

''So this is it huh?'' Connie asked softly, her arms wrapped tightly around Pacey's neck.

The school year was over and the students were getting ready to go home.

''Afraid so darling, Capeside is a-callin my name.'' he said.

Connie leaned up to kiss him again and sighed.

''I'm going to miss you, so much.'' she whispered.

''I'll miss you too, but think of it this way. Charlie's my cousin, you know he's gonna want to visit, especially now that him and Joet are together. Just hitch a ride with him." Pacey said.

''You know I will.'' Connie said.

They kissed again.

A little ways away, Charlie and Joey were having their own goodbyes.

''I love you.'' he said.

''I love you too.'' she said.

They kissed.

''So, I'm coming to visit right?'' Charlie asked.

''Of course, Bessie wants to meet the kid who stole her sister's heart. Plus you're a jock, she's amazed." Joey said.

Charlie chuckled and kissed her forehead.

''I'll probably have Connie and Jack with me." Charlie said.

''I wouldn't be surprised.'' Joey said, leaning up to kiss him again.

''Call me as soon as you get home." Charlie said.

''I will.'' Joey promised.

A little ways away from them, Dawson and Jack stood.

''So, you're gonna come visit?'' Dawson asked.

''Yea, if your parents don't mind.'' Jack said.

''They won't.'' Dawson assured him.

They stood nevously, until they heard Dawson's flight get called.

''Call me when you get there ok?'' Jack asked.

Dawson nodded and surprised his boyfriend when he leaned in for a soft kiss.

''I will.'' he whispered.

Joey, Dawson, and Pacey said their final goodbyes as they boarded the plane. Sitting in their seats, they turned towards each other.

''One hell of a year, huh?'' Pacey asked.

Joey grinned. "Can't wait for the summer."

"It's gonna be good." Dawson agreed.

The three best friends since childhood sat back and relaxed. Their year was done, their hearts filled with anticipation over the promised visit.

It was gonna be a great summer.

* * *

AN-Just wanna thank everyone who stood by this fic. Again, sorry for the ending! I'm probably not doing a sequel but who knows?


End file.
